The Holiday Lynx
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: Christmas in Gravity Falls is not your normal, family and presents day. Mabel and Dipper find this out the hard way when Gideon plots revenge on the twins favorite holiday, next to Halloween. It may just turn out to be the wierdest Gravity Falls Christmas story ever.


The Holiday Lynx

"Gravity Falls" fanfic

It was the weirdest Christmas the twins had ever had. The disaster began the moment Gideon came out of jail on Christmas Eve…

He had sworn vengeance on the Pines family, and being in jail never changed his mind. He had summoned Bill Cipher again, knowing that he needed help from something extremely powerful.

"I need your help, demon!" The small white haired boy yelled. His face had aged quite a lot since his time locked up. The triangular demon gave a smirk but did not say a word.

"You failed me once, but this time I know you can achieve the dirty work necessary," Gideon continued, breaking into a mischievous smile. Bill lowered down to Gideon's height and soon the boy stared into his own eyes. He jumped back and Bill was in his natural shape again. The demon began to laugh as he moved closer to the cowering boy's face.

"Relax short-stack! You'll have to give me a good reason to help you after never paying your bargain." Bill said, again laughing in Gideon's face.

"If you get rid of the Pines twins, I'll tell you where to find the journals," Gideon said. Bill turned away to think it through then turned back to the white haired child.

"Fine, I'll do it! But this time if you don't hold up I won't let it go so easy," Bill said, moving backward to fit into his wheel and disappearing into thin air. Gideon opened his eyes and let out a huge breath. He then ran into the woods headed for his home.

_Meanwhile…_

"More lights!" Mabel yelled, turning on lights that could blind someone within a mile radius. Dipper used his cap to shield his face and moved blindly to find and turn off the light switch. When he found it, he flipped it off and Mabel frowned.

"Why'd you do that for, Dipping sauce?" Mabel asked, trying to move his hand off the switch.

"There are too many lights Mabel, the shack is going to scare people away rather than bring them here. I already let you pick out a glittery Christmas tree," Dipper said, slipping his cap back onto his frizzy hair. He pointed down to his vest covered in glitter and bits of tree needles. Mabel just shook her head and sat down at the kitchen table. Dipper sat across from her and shook his vest to get rid of extra glitter.

"So this is our first Christmas in Gravity Falls," Dipper said, trying to get a conversation going. He was admittedly not very happy since Wendy had gone away with her family.

"Yup, it's great isn't it?" Mabel said, a smile spreading across her face. Before Dipper could speak she started up again.

"I wonder what Grunkle Stan got for us? I asked for a unicorn! I mean, everything's different here, so I thought I should ask for something I probably would have never gotten at home!" Mabel rambled on. She noticed Dipper's frown and stopped talking. He looked up at her and whispered.

"I asked for my journal back," He said solemnly. Mabel walked to his side of the table and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sure he'll give it back soon. And I know why you're really sad. Wendy's gone and we're not with mom and dad. We've never spent Christmas away from home." She said. Dipper looked at her and gave a small smile.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I'll help you hang up the stockings." Dipper said, changing the subject. They walked over to the TV stand in the living room and picked up the stockings on the floor. Each one had their name on it. Mabel picked up hers and pinned it to the wall behind Stan's chair. Dipper pinned his stocking up next to hers and they both put up Stan's stocking together. Mabel thought they should go to bed early so they could wake up early so they said goodnight to Stan and went up to the attic for the night. But while the twins slept, Bill was downstairs plotting their demise near the tree. He figured he should disguise himself as something or someone else. He chose the legendary Lynx of Gravity Falls. It was a myth that children told, usually around Christmas, about a monster that came to hurt and sometimes murder the children who have been especially naughty that year. Instead of Santa bringing coal, the Lynx brought pain. So Bill hid behind the Christmas tree, ready for the twins to wake up and find him the next morning. He staged a call to Stan so he would be out of the shack while the mayhem happened. Stan was out well before the twins woke up and Mabel was the first awake. Bill watched from behind the tree as she gleefully made her way down the steps.

"Presents!" She yelped, looking at the gifts that Stan had left them. She moved closer and finally Bill attacked. He grabbed her and shook her in his grasp making her scream.

"Ah!" She yelled in horror as she stared face to face with the monster. Her yell made Dipper come running down to find her in Bill's grasp. Of course, Dipper didn't see Bill, and instead saw a random monster shaking his sister.

"Mabel!" He yelled to his sister who had officially fallen unconscious from the monster's constant shaking. He held her upside down and began laughing in Dipper's face. Dipper grabbed a random gift and came at the monster.

"Let go of her!" He yelled, while hitting the monster's leg with the box. It broke and out came Journal #3 from it. Dipper swiped it and put it in his vest just as the monster picked him up in the other hand. He shook Dipper just as he had Mabel and began yelling at him.

"Leave Gravity Falls, naughty child! Bring your sibling! You are forbidden to stay here! You have brought disgrace upon your household and must leave or you shall pay the price! BWAHAHA!" The monster yelled, and Dipper realized he recognized the voice. The evil laugh reminded him of Bill and he understood what was happening.

"Why are you doing this Bill? Mabel and I did nothing to you! Gideon is the real enemy! Don't trust him, he let you down once, he can do the same now!" Dipper screamed, getting dizzy from all the shaking. Bill was laughing still, and dropped Mabel to the ground, keeping Dipper tight in his grasp.

"Bwahaha! Child you are wrong! I warned Gideon and he will give me the journals!" Bill shouted, laughing so hard that his shape had blurred between being the Lynx and just plain Bill Cipher. Dipper tried his best not to faint as Bill continued shaking him.

"He's lying, he has no idea where they are! He even lost Journal 2 before being sent off to jail! Trust me! I know about some of the secrets of this town you must know I'm telling you the truth! No one knows where the journals are now!" Dipper said, praying that Bill had not seen him tuck Journal 3 in his vest. Bill dropped Dipper to the ground and shape shifted back to being himself.

"Maybe you're right Pine Tree," Bill said, hovering between the unconscious Mabel and the scared Dipper. He turned away to think and Dipper rushed to where Mabel lay. He shielded her with himself just in case Bill decided that he was lying. Bill turned to face them and winked at Dipper.

"You bring up a good point kid. You're very lucky I believe you otherwise you and Shooting Star would be toast. I think I'll go visit Gideon," Bill said. With that, he vanished into his wheel and Dipper and Mabel were left alone in the now wrecked shack. Dipper spent almost an hour trying to wake Mabel up and she was very frightened when he did.

"Monster!" She yelled, almost punching Dipper in the face. Dipper helped her up.

"Its fine, it's gone. We're safe," Dipper reassured her, and she hugged him tightly. They walked over to the tree, and Mabel picked up one of the gifts.

"So this is our first Christmas in Gravity Falls," Mabel said, frowning.

"Yup, it's great isn't it?" Dipper said, patting her on the shoulder with a sarcastic smile. He pulled out his journal and they sat there opening the other presents.


End file.
